Ahhh What Happened to my Gel!
by mylifeisoverVallinsgone
Summary: This is an sbsolutly pointless story that I believe to be some what funny. But, don't tell Sierra about it or let her read it. Oh yeah it's about Draco Malfoy.


A/N: ello ello. I am talking in my horrible impression of my best friend Sierra. When ever we end watching Peter Pan starring Jeremy Sumpter, she always says "ello Peter" and for the rest of the school year she walks around saying "ello" or "ello ello". (Note: When reading, you must speak in a British accent.) So on with the story.

Please remember that you may periodically have interruptions of this story. Thank you and have a great day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: **"Ahhhhh what happened to my Gel!"**

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. I am Sheila how may I help you?" a young woman smiled and spoke in deep country accent.

(A/N: Twitch Texas twitch twitch)

"Yes, I am here to pick up my order. _They_ sent my to this information desk."

"I can definitely help you with that. What is the name?"

"Malfoy" he mumbled.

"I am sorry hun but I can't hear you. Speak up you ain't no midget!"

(Sierra interruption: LANE!)

"Malfoy," he clarified.

"That's better. Just wait here one moment," the receptionist replied as she walked toward the back, her cowboy boots clinking along the way.

**20 minutes pass by**

"What the hell is taking her so long? What happened did her boots get caught on some box and she went flying forward and is sitting on the floor bleeding to death? Actually that isn't such a bad idea. If she isn't hurt by now than I will have to hurt her when she comes back. What do I plan? A few broken bones, maybe a really bad hair cut. Hmm..that sounds about right. Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-" Malfoy's evil laugh was cut off by Sheila.

"Umm.. excuse me sir, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just fine. Just had something stuck in my throat" he replied flushing with embarrassment.

"Right….. well we didn't find you package sir I am sorry" she sympathized. "I remember this one time I had ordered hair spray the kind I always get I was out and the box didn't come in the mail. My hair was a disaster and-" Sheila told.

"Shut up you bitch I don't want to hear your stupid little story about hair spray. Okay? Go tell you gay ass boyfriend who is probably with some other girl by now since you are such a freaking ditz!" Malfoy yelled and walked down the hall in a huff.

"Well, why don't you and your freaky little friends take their English accents and go some place else!" she shouted back.

Malfoy, pretty far down the hall but still in clear sight, lifted his hand and flipped her off. Then proceeded up to his dormitory.

(Sierra interruption: ello ello here the party is getting started. Wooo go bleach boy!)

Slytherin Common Room 

Draco Malfoy sits on the black leather couch pulsing with anger. His conies, Crabbe and Goyle, walk up and sit in chairs around him.

"What is wrong wit you?" Crabbe asked Malfoy.

"My package didn't come in the mail" he replied.

"What package?" Goyle asked dumbfounded.

"My fucking hair gel you imbeciles!" Malfoy screamed and walked up to him dormitory where he tore the whole place apart. When he was finished, it looked like a hurricane had hit followed by a tornado. But to put it plainly it looked my sister's bedroom.

(Sierra interruption: Wow what a mess. That is even worse than Cassidy's room.

Me: I know)

Next Day Slytherin Boys Dormitory 

Malfoy rose out of bed at the first sign of light. He made his usual routine to the mirror to do his hair. He did this every morning before the other boys woke up so it seemed as if his hair naturally stayed that way. Idiots.

(Sierra interruption: Hahahahahahaha! Gotta go now bye.)

He looked up in the mirror and saw a train wreck. His hair was worse than it usually was in the morning. He looked to the side and grabbed his old bottle of hair gel. He squeezed it and nothing came. The bottle was bone dry.

"_Shit_!" Malfoy whispered underneath his breath. "_What the hell am I going to do now_?"

He rifled through his neighborly Slytherins belongings and found nothing. But he did come across something interesting. Women's shaving cream!

"_I wonder whom it belongs to_," Malfoy thought to himself. Then, he thought back to all the people in his dormitory and came up with a culprit.

"_I bet you its Flints! It's gotta be because that one time his pant leg came up and his leg was all shiny. Eww gross_!"

Malfoy went back to his own mirror and tried to think of a way to make his hair work. " _Water_!" he thought.

Malfoy grabbed a whole handful of water and started throwing it all over his head. The water was running down his neck and into his shirt. It gave him the odd sensation that he was being watched. He turned around. No one there. He turned back around to the mirror and almost fainted. His hair looked like the top of a chicken's head!

(A/N: By now it is about 8:30 am)

Draco bolted out of the dormitory trying to cover his head as best as he could. He streaked past many fellow Slytherins and knocked most of them down.

Outside of the Castle on Hogwarts Grounds 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing out in the grass heading toward Hagrid's hut. Ron and Hermione were having one of their fights again and Harry's head was about to explode.

"Would you to-" Harry yelled.

"What!" Ron and Hermione yelled back in unison.

"Look" Harry said as he pointed behind the two. Ron and Hermione turned around and watched as a deranged Malfoy sprinted across the grass.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno" Ron replied.

"I heard his gel didn't come in the mail. And he's all out" Harry snickered.

"That'll do it to ya" Ron said to no one in particular and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"What do you think your doing Ronald?" Hemione growled unamused

"Sorry" Ron replied blushing. He took his arm off and slipped it into one of his pockets. "I..I..thought you were something much prettier" he said with a great comeback.

"You you" Hermione steamed.

The two trailed back into their usual bickering while Harry watched Malfoy avoid the giant squid's tentacles. He laughed hardily.

"What are you laughing at?" the two screamed at Harry.

"Nothing" he replied walking toward Hagrids sniggering the whole way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Just to let you know this story has absolutely no reason for even existing. But don't let Sierra read it. I swear if you do I will murder you. Anyways, I got this idea from reading a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and they just happened to mention Yugi not having any gel. So I thought, why not have Malfoy run out of gel. And btw I am taking his look from the first and second movie not the third or, because I don't remember her changing it, the books.

Please read and review!


End file.
